


Three Times Blaine Doesn't Have Sex with Kurt, and the One Time He Does

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which mpreg!Kurt and Blaine are just friends and shouldn’t be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Blaine Doesn't Have Sex with Kurt, and the One Time He Does

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Ross and Rachel from _Friends_ circa season 8.

**One**

Everybody said month three. So, when month three came and left, Kurt thought (or rather, desperately hoped) his time wouldn’t come. He and Blaine were only friends after all. Living together, but friends. Having a baby together, but _friends_.

Unfortunately, it starts the second week of his fourth month, and Kurt is most definitely not ready.

He first realizes it Tuesday morning when they’re both rushing off to work, Kurt nearly late to Vogue, and Blaine, school. He had just finished tying up his boots, admittedly struggling a little bending down with his small, protruding belly (How the hell was he going to do this in just three more months?) and was leaving his room when he runs into Blaine in front of the bathroom. Blaine, hair still wet and handsomely curly, stops, towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and says, “Good morning.”

Kurt is generally used to the sight, what with having moved in two months ago. He swears he’s more often caught Blaine naked than in clothes. That particular morning, however, he looks up and can’t hold back the urge to rake his eyes up and down Blaine’s delicious body, blatantly checking him out, practically salivating seeing his tight muscles, the teasing, defined V shape at his hips, the subtle outline of his coc—

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?” he responds breathily, eyes quickly darting back to Blaine’s face.

“Good morning?” Blaine laughs, cheeks flushed. Clearly, he can see right through Kurt.

“Oh, good morning,” Kurt smiles, masking his sudden lust. Blaine returns the smile and turns to his room and Kurt can’t help it; his eyes dive straight to Blaine’s pert and perky ass. He silently wishes the towel would fall, so he could catch a glimpse of that delectable body. Maybe his sudden nakedness would be the perfect excuse to steal him away for the morning and ravish him.

Kurt’s whole body tingles uncontrollably; his pussy throbs gently, desperate for attention. He’s feeling it before he’s even realized it. Wondering what’s gotten into him, Kurt writes off his sudden desire (more accurately: hunger) as a fluke, a one-time issue. It’s no secret that he finds Blaine Anderson sexy. How else had this little munchkin made its way into his womb? But that part of his life is over with, done. Not that he can’t admire every once in a while. Still, Kurt never assumes it’s the pregnancy _thing_ , the one he’d been warned so much about, where raging hormones lead to insatiable libidos and all the brain can think about is sex, sex, sex. He never assumes.

Not until two days later anyway, when he’s standing in the kitchen, back to the door, chopping carrots for his chicken noodle soup, and Blaine silently wanders in and stands behind him.

“Wow, that smells delicious. What are you making?”

Kurt feels Blaine’s hot breath on his neck, and his eyes practically roll back into his head. He briefly considers stepping back and pushing his ass against Blaine, hoping he’ll knock everything off the kitchen table and pound into him roughly right there. He nearly begs, but he shakes the thought off. It isn’t until Blaine leans against the kitchen wall, watching him, and all Kurt pictures is Blaine fucking him against that very wall, that Kurt thinks maybe this is exactly what everyone was talking about.

It takes all of his might that week not to jump Blaine every time they come into contact.

Blaine doesn’t have sex with him because Kurt never asks. He’s pretty sure the boundaries between just friends living together with a baby on the way and a couple expecting is sex. 

So, every night, he touches and pleasures himself, and even though it’s always Blaine’s name on his lips, he refuses to ask.

**Two**

Three weeks later find him hunched over Blaine’s desk, working fastidiously on his designs. He’s practically taken over Blaine’s work space per Blaine’s request. Arguing Kurt needed the space more than he did, Blaine insisted, “Come on, I’ve got a few exams and some projects, and you’ve got your _designs_? You need it a lot more than I do. I can work on the couch.”

So, presently, he sits in the loveseat, engrossed in his grading, when Kurt groans uncomfortably, leaning back in the desk chair and closing his eyes. In unbearable pain, Kurt stops working, heavily frustrated. Only month four, and his back is already killing him.

Ever concerned, Blaine reacts quickly, “Something wrong?”, and Kurt wants to shake his head, avoid worrying him, but he knows Blaine will only insist Kurt confess. Not to mention, if he evades the question, Blaine will really worry, and back pain is hardly a reason for that.

“Pain,” he responds. “ _So_ much back pain. I cannot get comfortable anywhere anymore.”

Blaine tsks sympathetically, then, “Come here.”

Kurt hesitantly obliges, leaving his chair in exchange for the couch. Blaine motions for him to turn, smiling assuredly, and Kurt once again obeys, eyebrows furrowed with curiosity. It’s not long before he feels a pair of glorious, strong hands on his back, and he moans loudly, instinctively arching his back slightly. Blaine chuckles at first, but noting the sudden awkwardness, quickly clears his throat.

Amid the silence and his low, sporadic moans, Kurt wonders if Blaine can tell the way the air is suddenly thicker, heavy with their attraction, bursting with sexual tension, or if in typical Blaine fashion, he’s too distracted and therefore, oblivious. His mind even conjures a raunchy scene, in which Blaine leans forward, presses his hard cock against Kurt’s back, and whispers, “Bedroom?”

But Blaine only continues to work on his back, determined to massage Kurt’s pain away.

“ _Blaine_ …” Kurt silently begs, hoping, wishing, _wanting_.

His growing desire for Blaine is in his words, but evidently, Blaine never hears it. Sometimes, Kurt thinks Blaine actually knows but honors Kurt’s request to keep their relationship platonic.

**Three**

Kurt can’t sleep. It’s almost 2 a.m. when he realizes he’s tossed and turned more than he’s slept, and it’s Sunday, for god’s sake. He has to work tomorrow! Maybe it’s the fact that he keeps waking up to an empty bed when he dreams of a warm body next to him every night.

Frustrated and lying quietly on his bed, Kurt affectionately runs his hand down his stomach. “What do you think?” he asks curiously aloud. Sometimes for the unquestioning company, but mostly so he/she grows used to his voice, Kurt’s taken to talking to the baby. “Do you think Blaine will let me sleep with him?” He thinks, then retracts. “That’s actually Daddy to you. Unless you want me to be Daddy. But I envision myself more as a Papa. Papa Kurt.”

In the silence, Kurt ponders leaving for Blaine’s room once, twice, three times before he slips out of his own bed, flicks off his light switch, and wanders straight into Blaine’s bedroom. His intention is to be quiet, thinking maybe he can slip in unnoticed, but Blaine’s door squeaks loudly, and Kurt flinches as he hears, “Kurt? Kurt, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Blaine sits up on his bed before Kurt can stop him, most likely worried about the baby.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kurt promises, and once again, his hand finds his belly. Comfort. “I just…” He hesitates. Before their break-up, Kurt spent two years sleeping in Blaine’s bed, and suddenly, he’s lost his courage to ask if he can return. “I’m having trouble sleeping,” he blurts out. Before he continues, he lets out a long breath. “I can’t sleep, and I was wondering if I could sleep here with you?”

Blaine doesn’t say a word. Instead, he smiles lightly, pulls back the sheets, and pats his side. Kurt’s already shutting the door when finally, Blaine responds, “Of course.”

Taking the offered side, Kurt carefully pulls the comforter over his body, settling in quite comfortably. Blaine’s bed is a godsend next to his. He swears it’s the mattress, but it’s very much Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. And his permeating scent, wow. Enough to make any man head over heels for him. Taking Blaine’s second, unused pillow, Kurt contentedly pulls it under his head and turns his body towards the window, curling up under the sheets, back turned to Blaine. He’s only begun closing his eyes when suddenly, he feels the very same warm body he’s dreamed of curl in behind him and embrace him tenderly, an arm slip loosely around his waist, and a hand crawl lovingly up to his stomach. Even more sudden are Blaine’s lips on Kurt’s neck, pressing feather light kisses.

“Is this okay?” Blaine whispers, and Kurt doesn’t think, just nods. His brain is mush, nothing but Blaine and sex. Blaine’s lips kiss harder, sucking, licking, _marking_. Kurt holds his legs tightly together, feeling his arousal resurge, the very hormones that have been teasing him lately resurfacing, begging him to mount the man beside him, the man practically _on_ him. Kurt doesn’t have to say it; he only turns his head and Blaine captures his lips deeply, passionately, for the first time in months.

They lie there side by side, Kurt’s back to Blaine’s chest, lips crushed together, tongues exploring familiar mouths. Finally, Kurt pulls away, whispering, “Blaine…” into the dark.

He doesn’t see it, but he can feel Blaine shaking his head, pressing his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he mutters in response. Like everything else tonight, Blaine doesn’t need to tell Kurt. Kurt already knows Blaine regrets dishonoring his promise. Except Kurt doesn’t care, not when Blaine’s lips and hands make better promises.

Kurt reassures him. “Don’t be.”

Without another word from either, Kurt turns in Blaine’s arms and surges forward. Blaine responds quickly, running his hands up Kurt’s body before settling them on his cheeks, cradling his face the same gentle way Kurt remembers he used to. Kurt himself is wrapping his arms around Blaine’s torso, pulling him in close, satisfying his touch-starved skin.

He swears it will happen that night, but instead, they fall asleep later, tangled in each other’s arms. That evening marks the last time Kurt sleeps in his own bed, but they don’t share another kiss. Only a short peck at the doctor’s office when they learn their beautiful baby is a Hepburn.

**& One (but not last) time he does…**

When it finally happens, it’s a lot less romantic than Kurt fantasized. Not that he was ever expecting romance. He just figured, what with the many times he and Blaine had had sex before, always picking up on each other’s signals and never blatantly asking, he wouldn’t have had to… well, put himself out there so deliberately.

But frankly, Kurt’s had _enough_. Enough of the hormones, enough of suppressing his lust, enough of lying next to Blaine every night chock full of arousal, _enough of his horniness_.

They’re both on the couch, Kurt flipping quietly through _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ , Blaine flipping channels, when Kurt decides it’s time. Blaine had only stretched his arms, his shirt exposing his toned stomach, when Kurt feels the familiar throb. In fairness, it wasn’t just the stretch. Blaine’s wearing that damn cologne again today, the one Kurt can’t get enough of, piney and musky and _manly_. He groans, and naturally, Blaine asks, “What’s going on?”

“That’s it!” Kurt tosses the book on the coffee table and turns to Blaine. “I can’t do this anymore. Blaine Anderson, take off your pants.”

“ _What_?” Blaine laughs nervously.

“Blaine, I am _pregnant_. And I don’t know if you’ve heard, but pregnancy tends to play around with my hormones, and it just so happens that I am _incredibly_ horny all of the time, and you’re not helping. So, be a help, take off your pants, and fuck me.”

Kurt doesn’t expect Blaine to agree, much less to oblige, so he’s taken by surprise when Blaine laughs and responds a breathy “Okay.” Even more so when Blaine’s suddenly on him, hands reaching under his shirt to feel his bare skin, eager to touch. Kurt’s skin immediately feels on fire, his lust growing heavy, and he easily slides his tongue into Blaine’s open mouth, eliciting a dirty moan that goes straight to Kurt’s pussy.

Blaine gently pulls Kurt up from the couch, lips trailing down his jaw line, and as he leads him away towards the bedroom, he tenderly tugs off his clothes, paralleling Kurt’s same hurry, the hurry that reads plainly ‘need you now’.

Once undressed, Kurt pushes Blaine down on the mattress, immediately straddling his hips, pressing him down beneath him. Surprised at the sudden feeling of Blaine’s stiff cock underneath, he moans unintentionally, and Blaine seizes the moment to roll them over, hands beside Kurt’s head, holding his heated body above him, careful not to press too close to his stomach.

“Kurt…” Blaine whispers, and when Kurt doesn’t answer, doesn’t even meet his eyes, only wraps his legs around Blaine’s waist instead, Blaine dips down and sucks on his neck, causing Kurt to throw his head back and whine. Kurt can tell Blaine’s just as hot for this. Maybe, like him, probably has been for a long time coming. So, they cut to the chase, kissing, licking, nipping, sucking, loving.

“Kurt…” Blaine says once again, and Kurt, now on his lap, stops and finally meets his eyes.

“Kurt, baby, I lo-” But Blaine never says it, can’t say it, because Kurt stops him, places a finger over his lips, and shakes his head.

“Don’t, Blaine,” and against all his might, his voice cracks. “Please, please don’t.”

He doesn’t expect Blaine to nod his head in complacency, the light aflame in his eyes sadly diminishing, so when he feels tears clouding his eyes, he shakes his head quickly, buries his face in Blaine’s neck, and refuses to acknowledge the loud, passionate thump of his heart, beating steadily with his feelings for Blaine.

When at last they unite, Blaine buried deep within Kurt, Kurt closes his eyes to avoid feeling anything but the bone-deep pleasure coursing through his body. He doesn’t want the intimacy or the emotions; he doesn’t want anything but the sexual satisfaction he’d been seeking. He only opens his eyes because Blaine asks, so sweet and so gentle, Kurt’s name a song on his lips.

Seeking only his pleasure, avoiding what’s so clearly unsaid between them, Kurt rides Blaine for all he’s worth. It’s everything he anticipated and more. Blaine on the bed, back against the headboard, Kurt on him, facing him, hips working up and down, pleasuring himself on Blaine’s cock as Blaine gently thrusts up, relinquishing control to Kurt while helping bring them both to ecstasy. Kurt comes first, gripping the headboard and panting heavily in Blaine’s ear, coming down with soft whispers of “Blaine, Blaine…” It’s those very sounds that lead Blaine to his own orgasm, releasing his load deep inside of Kurt.

Neither mentions the adoring looks they shared, the way that, despite Blaine never actually saying it, they both knew—know—what the moment really meant to them, how in secret, they’ll never actually call it sex, because an act so precious could only be named love-making.

Kurt expects them to never mention it. What he doesn’t expect are his tears.

It’s midnight, and after failing to fall asleep in Blaine’s arms, he’s sitting on the couch in their living room alone, softly sobbing, desperately wiping away tears as they fall. He doesn’t want to cry, but he can only do so much to hold back his heart’s emotions.

Months lusting after Blaine, and all Kurt can think of is not the mind-blowing sex they just had, but how he felt, the intimacy, how he hadn’t been so close to Blaine in months. From the moment Blaine kissed him on the couch, his heart relapsed. What Kurt feels now is not satisfaction, but fear. Bone-deep fear that this is it. This is actually it for him and Blaine. For him and Hepburn. For Hepburn and Blaine.

Two dads who clearly belong together, but can’t reconcile the past long enough to stay together, who made a silly promise to never be a couple again because they’re _both_ afraid they’ll screw up… again.

Kurt hears Blaine leave the room, so he isn’t surprised when suddenly, his favorite warm body is next to him, arms around his waist, hands on cheek, a thumb patting away his tears. His heart beats loudly again, and this time, his whole chest tingles, and he immediately recognizes the feeling, reminiscent of a past when that’s all he ever felt around Blaine.

“I’d ask if something’s wrong, but that would be stupid to ask.”

Kurt laughs through his tears, and when Blaine smiles, he resists the urge to lean forward and kiss him.

“So, would it be ridiculous if I answered nothing?”

“Yes, it would be ridiculous, but mostly because I expect you to be honest with me at this point.”

“I am honest with you,” Kurt defends, and when Blaine gives him a funny look, Kurt hits his shoulder, offended. “I’ve always been honest with you! You’re my best friend, remember?”

“You’re mine too,” Blaine responds, and even as he’s saying it, they both remember. Funny how time flies so quickly. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s really wrong,” Kurt admits. “I just…,” His eyes cloud again, his face wet with tears that Blaine swipes away. “I love you, okay? I love you. I _still_ love you. I will _always_ love you. But we made a promise that we weren’t doing this again—us together again—because now we have Hepburn, and I refuse to put her through that. I don’t want to risk trying this again, and then watch her suffer and beg for her two daddies to be together if we mess this up. We can’t do that to a little girl. We can’t be that selfish. It is so unfair. I do love you, but I can’t do this. I can’t hurt her like that.”

“Kurt…”

“Blaine, don’t. Just don’t.”

“Kurt, listen to me. I know you’re scared, okay? I’m scared. I’m scared of being a new father, of raising this beautiful baby girl with you, of making mistakes. I’m scared she won’t love me as much as she’ll love you, her perfect Papa Kurt. I’m scared she’ll resent me for errors I have yet to make or not being around enough or being around too much. I’m scared I’ll be too harsh on her or not harsh enough. But you know what doesn’t scare me?”

“What?”

“You. Being with you. Picturing us raising her _together_ , in the same house, as a family, a proper family. Thinking that despite all my fears, I can actually still get everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“God, what a line, Blaine. You’re so cheesy.”

“Did it work?”

“A little.”

Blaine smiles and leans forward to kiss Kurt’s cheek, lips lingering too long. Or maybe not long enough. When he pulls away, Kurt shuffles close to him, and Blaine wraps both of his arms around his body, his left hand finding Kurt’s belly.

“It’s true, you know. This is it for me. This right here. If you want me to keep my promise, to once again build a boundary and never cross it, keep this as a friendship for our daughter, I will. If you tell me that’s what you really want, I will do it undoubtedly. But you have to know that this is it for me. You are my forever. If what you’re afraid of is us failing again, Kurt Hummel, I promise you I will do everything I can to try to never let that happen. I know we’ll have our tough times. Those are inevitable. But I will never give up on you, because I love you so much. _Fearlessly and forever_ , remember? You’re my soulmate, Kurt. My teenage dream.”

It comes as no surprise to their family and friends (or to them, for that matter) that they marry two months before the baby is born. When Hepburn arrives on September 12, the husbands share a long, loving kiss, prepared to thrive together in both marriage and fatherhood. Blaine thanks Kurt for carrying and birthing their daughter, and Kurt thanks Blaine for loving them both so wholeheartedly.

When Kurt’s pregnant with Tracy three years later, they don’t tiptoe around each other and their feelings. Kurt never has to tell Blaine he’s lusting after him, because all throughout the second pregnancy, Blaine happily gives his husband all the sex (and love) he wants.


End file.
